


I can't believe it!

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A little bit of Drama, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Masato go to the library to do a favor to Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first UtaPri ff I've written, like two years ago xO sugoi! It is posted on ff.net and since I finished this story only now I decided to post it also here =)  
> The first chap is meh xD my writing wasn't that good, though I tried to polish it x)  
> Chapter beta'ed, all the mistakes you will find out there are mine and mine only ^^

**Library - Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Why do I have to go with you?!" The tall, blond and sexy boy asked.

"Because no one was available to come to the library, and alone I couldn't bring everything that Nanami needs. If I can, I want to be useful for her." The blue haired boy replied quite determined.

"Tsk… Let's do this quickly, I've something to do after this." Ren said annoyed.

"What? Lounging around with girls? So idiotic!" Masato said indifferently.

"Hijirikawa, you're really annoying! What if I'm going to do that? You have nothing to do with that!" Ren said grabbing the paper in Masato's hands, "So, what does Lady need?"

"Some books about piano, guitar and violin."

"Are you stupid or something? Why are we at the literature section?"

Masato abruptly took the paper out of Ren's hands and said, a little upset, "Because, I was looking for something for myself! Let's go!"

" _Tsk… This idiot! If this wasn't for_ _L_ _ady I would never…"_ Suddenly Ren saw a girl of average height with brown hair and eyes. Scared, he pulled Masato to a secluded corner of the library.

"Oi, Jinguji, what are you doing?!" The blue eyed boy asked shouting, very annoyed.

Ren quickly covered Masato's mouth with his hand and lurking between the shelves of the library whispered "Shhh! That girl… She's a stalker…"

Masato removed Ren's hand and said "Stalker? Yours?! HA… HAHAHAHA!" The boy started to laugh loudly, making the blond blush with anger. "Each gets what deserves! You never heard that saying? You are always with a different girl. I really don't know what you do with all of them, but if you just whisper sweet words of course they will fall for you." The boy sighed exasperated. "Just let's go."

Masato was ready to move forward, when Ren pulled him back again saying, "Stop, Hijirikawa! This girl is different… I never said anything special to her. One day she almost fell from the stairs, then I grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling, and simply said, _"Watch out!"_ since that day, she was always looking for me and when she found me she was glued to me."

"Then you should explain to her that you are not interested." Masato simply explained.

"I've done it, but it didn't work. I told her, _"Girl, you're really beautiful but you know… I already have someone that I care about."_ , and when I looked at her eyes, they were shining in excitement!"

"Okay I almost believe in all that, but then what do you want to do? We can't just stay here and wait for her to go away right? What if she goes away only when the library closes? Nanami needs this books today, not tomorrow. Let's go to another section." The blue haired teen said feeling a more annoyed.

And they went to another section. A few minutes after, they grabbed all the books that Nanami needed and were ready to leave, when suddenly the blond noticed that the girl was coming toward them.

_"Shit! What am I going to do now?!_ _Think, Ren… Think!"_ He thought, feeling desperate.

Masato continued walking without realizing his rival’s panic. On the other hand, the girl was getting closer to them and Ren’s despair was growing with every passing second. Suddenly the blond looked at Masato and had an idea.

Ren pushed the blue haired teen against a shelf making all the books he had in his hands to fall on the floor. Then he started to say, leaving the blue haired boy confused, "I already told you, Hijirikawa, I love you!"

The girl noticed then the blond and called out to him, already excited "Ah Reeeeen…" However, she heard his conversation with the blue haired teen and remained quiet.

Masato frowned in confusion and asked, "W-What did you say?"

"Hijirikawa, why can't you accept my feelings for you? I always loved you so much…" Ren continued saying, confusing Masato more and more.

"HUH?! Jinguji are you okay?" The blue haired male asked starting to feel upset with his rival’s words.

"Why are you so cruel? I know that when I kissed you the other day you felt something... If so, why are you running away from me?" The blond continued with his strange speech while Masato frowned more and more already prepared to argue back when Ren played with his thumb in Masato's mouth gently.

" _I hope that that annoying girl is already gone. I don't think that I can control Hijirikawa for_ _much_ _longer..."_ Ren thought looking discreetly around only to see the brown haired girl looking at him intensely. _"GRR! Why are you so persistent?_ _Okay, then I'll take drastic measures."_

The tall teen leaned his face to Masato's and grabbing his waist with one hand while the other remained touching his lips, he said, "Né Hijirikawa, if you can deny what you feel for me after this, then I'll leave you alone forever."

"HUH? JINGU…" Suddenly and before the blue haired male could finish his speech, Ren kissed his lips softly. Masato couldn't react he stood still with his eyes opened in shock, while his lips were being softly pressed by his rival’s. Was this reality? Was Ren really kissing him? Were his lips really being softly… gently caressed by Ren’s? His rival was being gentle as he had never been before, at least since he had grown up. No, this was just Masato’s wish. He had never been kissed before so because of this he was letting Ren take control of his mind. He would stop the stupid blond right now. He tried to loosen up from Ren’s arms, however the blond grabbed him tightly against him and Masato was forced to clench his dark blue eyes.

On the other hand, Ren looked to the place where the girl was and couldn't see her.

_"So she's gone huh... I'm glad that this worked."_ He thought without being completely aware of what he was just doing right now. However once he realized that his lips were warmly connected to Masato’s, he blushed and closed his light blue eyes softly, slowly absorbing Masato’s sweet warmth.

_"His lips are softer than I thought. I'm just touching them, but I really want to do more than this."_ Ren thought blushing even more with his inner voice _"What the hell am I thinking?! He's a man! Worse than that, he is Hijirikawa! I'll just leave him and…"_ Ren opened his eyes and his heart quickened seeing Masato's red face with some tears in the corner of his eyes.

_"Oh shit! Why does he have this erotic and sexy face? This isn't even a kiss. Maybe he_ _hasn't_ _kissed_ _anyone_ _before… Oh man… I'm sorry Hijirikawa, but I can't control myself after seeing and figure this out."_

Ren parted his lips lightly and pushed his tongue into Masato’s mouth, creating a slight opening between his rival’s lips, exploring the inside of his warm, shy mouth. Feeling his tongue against Masato's, the blond was starting to lose control of himself, kissing this way the blue haired teen with increasing ease; feeling unable to stop. Their flavors and warmth being mixed whenever their tongues gently and languidly danced with each other, sending intense shivers across their bodies. Masato was starting to lose strength in his body with the deep gentle kiss, so both began to slide to the floor as a consequence.

" _Oh man, I can't believe that I'm doing this… No, I can't believe that he's driving me crazy!"_ Ren thought feeling even more lost in the kiss than moments ago. On the other hand, Masato was feeling breathless already. His mind was blank and his body was shaking as his heart was wildly pounding. He could only feel Ren's tongue filling his mouth warmly and intensely. Every time that Ren’s sinful mouth sucked his lips hungrily yet gently. Ren's body against his, providing addictive shivers all over his body. Finally, Ren's hand on his waist that was pulling him even more, forcing him to feel his vicious body heat.

Ren was starting to feel breathless too, yet despite of the air that he didn't have he wouldn't stop.

" _Why am I reacting so much to his body… to his kiss? He's clumsy, maybe I was right, he's never kissed before. Even if I'm right, even after I know that he's clumsy why am I like this?! God, I just want to feel him against me. even if we are like this now, so close, why does it seems to me that he remains so far? Hijirikawa…"_ Ren thought stopping the intense kiss. While recovering their lost air, Ren bit Masato's lower lip making him moan lightly.

_I want him so bad…_

_Hijirikawa, I want you… I want you…_

_I want you so much!_

_Hijirikawa… Hijirikawa…_

Suddenly a huge noise startled them, making the two teens separate from one another. Ren looked around to see what was happening and once he found out that it was just a book that had fallen from one of the shelves, he felt extremely annoyed.

Ren looked again at Masato and the blue haired boy was quiet, unable to move. His body was still trembling fiercely, his eyes were covered with some tears due to all the embarrassment he was feeling, and his face had a shining red color. However the most important to Ren, who was seeing such a surprising cute sight was: his rival wasn't resisting to him.

" _Oh shit… What am I going to do now? Seeing his reaction I know that he wants me now! Shit… I want him too, but here isn't the appropriate place… Just wait, Hijirikawa Masato!"_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the chapter I've finished writing today u_u and so it's not beta'ed so mistakes ahead, still I hope you can enjoy. I don't like the chapter too much xD but that happens me a lot so what else can I say? haha  
> But even though I don't like it, I hope you do =)

“Hijirikawa wait, we need to-“ Ren’s hand tried to reach Masato’s arm, yet the blue haired teen prevented him from doing so by turning around and facing him furious.

“Refrain yourself from touching me Jinguji!” The blond swallowed hard observing Masato carefully. “How did you dare to… to…” Masato’s face was suddenly heating up as he remembered what had happened at the library. He was still shocked, unable to understand the purpose of Ren’s intentions in doing such a horrible thing to him. That kiss… That kiss had been Masato’s first! How could the stupid blond have stolen it away so easily? Masato had passed all these years waiting for the right person to come into his life to receive the most important kiss that could be shared in people’s lives, but now that was just a mere dream to the blue haired teen. And it was Jinguji Ren’s fault.

However, even though that Ren, another male just like himself, had done such a thing to him that Masato couldn’t understand why he had reacted so much to that kiss. He had gotten so confused, so embarrassed, and so weak when Ren’s lips ghosted his; when his tongue forced its way inside Masato’s mouth caressing his slowly but eagerly; when Ren’s hands had wrapped his waist so gently… Yet, the most incomprehensible for Masato was all the unexpected butterflies flying all over his stomach, making him shiver and yearn for more.

 _“Tsk, just nonsense!”_ The blue haired boy thought clenching his fists tightly.

“Hijirikawa…” Ren’s mouth whispered softly as his baby blue eyes stared at the other teen. He knew that Masato was right by reacting in this way; and he also knew that he was the one who was wrong. He hadn’t meant to do, ever, such a thing to his rival but due to the circumstances, in which Ren had found himself in, just made that unexpected kiss seem the right and acceptable thing to do at that moment.

Nevertheless, even though that he could find justifications for the kiss he had shared with Masato, he couldn’t yet find justifications to the way he had reacted to it. He had enjoyed Masato’s clumsy mouth so much that he could barely recognize himself. Jinguji Ren, modesty aside, was a very experienced man; he had already shared countless kisses and he had liked them all too much. All those kisses had been all too good, almost as experienced as his, however none of those kisses made him feel what Masato’s made.

“Hijirikawa I-“

“Ah Nanami…!” Masato ignored Ren’s voice and stepped towards the redheaded girl.

“Hijirikawa-san; Jinguji-san, welcome back.”

“Hum, we’re back. Here are the books you requested.” Masato stretched out both his hands with some of the books for the girl. He then looked at the blond with a harsh expression on his face and said roughly, “Jinguji, the rest of the books.” He turned his back to Ren once more, ignoring him the best way he could.

 _“This idiot…”_ Ren clenched his teeth tightly together and handed the four books he had in hands to Haruka saying, “Here are the books lady, I hope they can be useful enough. Now if you excuse us…” The blond grabbed Masato’s wrist hard and finished, “We are heading back to our room. We need to have a serious talk. I’ll see you later.” Without even waiting for a reply, Ren pulled Masato away with him. Why the fuck was he being so harsh anyways? Ren had wanted to talk with him and Masato just seemed to want to ignore him, so if it was needed Ren would force him to listen to his words until the end.

 

* * *

 

“J-Jinguji let me go!”

“…”

“Are you deaf? Let me go now!”

“Hijirikawa, you’re making a scene. I advise you to lower the tone of your voice if you don’t want people to leave their own rooms to see you in such a state.” Ren said nonchalantly, ignoring Masato’s orders. He wouldn’t listen to a single word anymore.

They passed by a few more corridors and finally arrived at their room. Ren opened the door forcing Masato to enter first so he wouldn’t escape.

“You bastard! Didn’t I tell you to refrain yourself from-mmm” Masato’s lips were suddenly silenced by Ren’s who had quickly grabbed his face between his two palms; he couldn’t take it anymore. He would make Masato admit that he hadn’t felt indifferent to his kiss.

Masato was shocked. For seconds he couldn’t react, yet he felt Ren’s tongue invading his mouth and tried to push him away but the blond didn’t let him run away so easily; Ren moved one of his hands to the blue haired teen’s waist pressing their bodies tightly together. Masato mewled suddenly confused and afraid; he couldn’t understand what was happening, he was already starting to react to Ren’s sudden kiss. He had to escape or the blond would find out.

The blue haired male walked back, trying to break free from Jinguji’s tight hold on his waist, however he couldn’t because as soon as Ren felt him walking away he just closed even more the gap between their bodies and followed him. Once the blue haired boy noticed, he was already trapped between Ren’s body and the wall of the room. Masato’s hands were still trying to push the blond away, but at some point of the kiss he stopped struggling and accepted Jinguji’s lips; his tongue dancing clumsily with Ren’s and his body trembling against his. The countless shivers that ran through his being, just turned into something even more intense whenever Ren’s thumb caressed his cheek ever so softly. The butterflies were coming back, fluttering their wings over Masato’s stomach, making him forget everything else and lean in that cozy feeling.

The blond pulled finally away and joined their foreheads together warmly; his blue eyes softly closed. Their breaths were fast and uncontrolled, just like their hearts were pounding against their chests.

Ren’s eyes opened slowly, observing the blue haired teen’s face. The adorable flush on his cheeks and the way his long fingers were tightly clutched on his shirt made Ren smile warmly without even realizing it.

The blond’s hands cupped Masato’s face gently, and distancing his head a bit from the other teen’s Ren said, “So now we can talk about that kiss Hijirikawa.” Masato’s dark blue orbs opened wide suddenly. “I know that just like me you felt something.”

“I… I d-didn’t…” Masato said unsure. He knew that Ren was right but he would never admit it. He didn’t want to admit it.

“Why are you lying to yourself?”

“I- I don’t know what do you mean. I didn’t feel anything.” Masato looked away for moments unable to face the blond.

“Heh, so you didn’t feel anything?”

“No.”

“Well then what’s this?” Ren asked pressing his knee against Masato’s crotch. The blue haired teen mewled with the sudden action. “It seems that your body is contradicting your own words Hijirikawa.”

“S-Shut up Jinguji! L-Let me go! What do you think you are doing? You’re the worst-Aah!”

Ren’s leg began to move slowly over Hijirikawa’s awakened erection making him lose the strength over his own body. He forced himself to stand up by grasping Jinguji’s clothes for support.

“Why are you so stubborn? Why can’t you admit that you liked the kiss so much that you got yourself a boner?”

“Aah-mmm… I… d-didn’t…” Masato moaned as Jinguji slid his leg against his crotch, creating an incredible and pleasurable friction. “Aah… Nnh- J-Jin…guji- Mmm… S-Stop… Jinguji… Jinguji stop-Ah-” Yet Ren continued, ignoring Masato’s request and thrusting his leg between said teen’s faster now making him shut his eyes tightly and cover his mouth with his hands to muffle all the undesirable moans from coming out of it.

“It feels good right? Né Hijirikawa, tell me the truth…” Ren whispered in the blue haired male’s ear, playing with his earlobe between his lips.

“P-Please Jinguji… S-Ah-S-Stop… Please… Nnnh- stop R-Ren…” Masato pleaded muttering Ren’s given name between pants and gasps. The blond stopped all his movements automatically; suddenly surprised by the blue haired teen’s tears. Had he been so mean to him? He was just trying to make Masato see how much he desired him. He wanted him to realize that the kisses they had shared had meant more to him than he thought. But it seemed that Ren had gone too far with his ‘torture’.

 The blond sighed deeply and leaned his forehead to Masato’s shoulder, supporting it there and uttering softly, “I’m sorry Hijirikawa. I just… By kissing you at the library I’ve noticed that I might like you. And I know that you felt something with that kiss! That’s why I had to make sure you’d realize it, so I kissed you again. But even so, you keep telling me that I’m wrong and I… It kinda hurts.”

Masato’s tears stopped falling. His eyes were now slightly widened with surprise at Ren’s words. He had, in fact, felt something with both kisses but what exactly he did not know. But one thing he knew; and that was: seeing Jinguji like this, hurt because of his stubborn behavior, hurt him as well.

Letting out a sigh, Hijirikawa wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck, a soft pink color spreading over his cheeks, and closing his dark blue eyes softly he said, “I will admit it Jinguji, I did felt something but what exactly I don’t really know. But that aside, you stole my first kiss without my consent, and that I can’t forgive you…”

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologized. He knew how important those kind of things were to Masato, yet he wouldn’t pretend and deny his own feelings; so he added hugging the blue haired boy, “But now that I know this, I don’t regret it.”

Masato’s blush deepened suddenly. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and embarrassment. How selfish and embarrassing could Ren get to be? Such an unbelievable boy!

“Y-You’re an idiot Jinguji.”

“I know but I can’t help it when it comes to you.” Ren stated without hesitation.

“Tsk, do you think that by saying those things will make me forgive you?”

Silence was everything that Masato received.

A deep breath and Masato said, “I guess I can try to forgive you, and also I will try to find out what kind of feelings these are.” He unconsciously grasped Ren’s clothes around his neck with nervousness and embarrassment. Thank God that the blond couldn’t see his face right now; he bet that he was extremely flushed. However, Ren just had to be the idiot he always was and pull away from Masato and look at him intensely, finally noticing the deep blush on his face.

“Ah- Y-You…” Masato tried to hide his face between his hands, but Ren was faster and cupped his cheeks between his palms gently.

“I-Is that really true? What you said, is that true?” Ren asked hopeful; his heart pounding inside his chest.

“T-Tsk, d-don’t make me say it all over again! W-What a cocky bastard you are! I’m… I’m leaving!” Masato shouted breaking free from Ren’s gentle touch. Yet, before he could even walk one step away from the blond, said teen wrapped his waist from behind kindly.

“Wait. Just a little bit more… Stay with me a bit more Hijirikawa. I want to pass as much time with you as I can.”

Ren’s voiced sounded softly; gently in Masato’s ear, and suddenly Masato thought that he didn’t need to understand what kind of feelings he had for Jinguji Ren anymore. The answer had appeared inexplicably with those words.

“Tsk… J-Just a little bit more is fine I guess.” Masato retorted too softly for anyone to hear him, but Ren had been able to do so. And so, he tightened warmly his hold on Masato’s waist, planting a gentle kiss over his neck. Masato shivered, but this time he accepted the sweet gesture.

 

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :')  
> Bye~Bye, ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
